


Breathless

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Stephen Strange, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, For: breathplay, Frostironstrange, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Loki and Tony indulge Stephen when he begs for a particular type of stimulation.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609606
Kudos: 79
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Tony, Loki, and Stephen were a tangle of limbs in the middle of the large bed that they shared. Stark was three fingers deep in the sorcerer, stroking over his prostate. The god's cool lips were latched onto Strange's neck as he sucked a love mark on it.

It all felt wonderful to Stephen, but something was missing. He knew what he needed to make things more intense. He bit his lip, debating, then he looked from Loki to Tony, begging, “Please. Please, I need it.” He tilted his head back, exposing his long neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Okay, babe. Anything you want,” Stark said. Removing his fingers from Stephen's entrance, he cleaned his hand then wrapped his arms around him. Tony’s exposed cock was hard and pressed against Strange's bare ass.

Loki's voice purred as he agreed, “It will be our pleasure.” He wriggled in impossibly closer to Stephen, glorious in his unclothed state. He raised his hands and wrapped them around the sorcerer’s gorgeous neck, squeezing. At the same time, Stark slid into Stephen, the sorcerer's hole already prepped and slick with lube.

Tension built beautifully in Strange's body. Loki's cool hands choking him contrasted with the hot feeling of fullness that Tony’s cock gave him. He struggled for air, the god only allowing him the bare minimum.

Loki rutted against Stephen's thigh as Tony fucked into the sorcerer. “Look at you, Stephen,” the god said. “You’re completely at our mercy. If I squeezed just a bit harder…” He wouldn’t do it and they all knew it, but it made Strange's cock get all that much harder.

Finally, Loki relaxed his grip. Stephen breathed in several great gasps of air, his body relaxing and backing away from the edge of orgasm. He moaned at the loss of the delicious tension, wanting it back.

Tony held onto Strange tighter, still fucking into him. At the same time, the god grasped the sorcerer's cock alongside his own and stroked them together. Stephen shuddered and bent his head forward, resting it on Loki's shoulder.

“Give us a color, babe,” Stark said, his hand wandering up the sorcerer's arm to his throat.

“Green,” Stephen rasped out. “More.” His hips rocked with the power of Tony’s thrusts, causing his cock to shift in Loki's hand.

Feeling the tendons tighten under his grip, Stark tightened his hold on Stephen's neck. Within moments, that glorious tension was back, holding him at the pentacle of arousal.

The god pressed his lips to Stephen's. The sorcerer kissed back, then he lost his ability to concentrate as his lungs started screaming for oxygen.

Loki stroked their cocks furiously as he watched Stephen. He found him beautiful in his surrender. He brushed his lips against Strange's trembling ones.

Tony knee Stephen was close to coming, but he also knew he needed to breath. He released his grip on Strange's neck, almost laughing when the sorcerer let out a disappointed cry. He didn’t give him long to catch his breath before tightening his grip again, Loki closing his hand over Stark's.

“You are ours, beautiful one,” the god said. “You may come for us.” Loki watched with the same fascination he always felt as Strange shuddered, then spilled over his hand.

Stephen felt like his orgasm lasted forever. It was strong and wracked his body with pleasure. He didn’t pass out, not quite, but he did see stars.

Tony was pushed over the edge into orgasm by Strange clamping down on his cock. He gripped the sorcerer's neck tighter for a moment before releasing it entirely, Loki's hand falling away as well.

Loki watched both his lovers as he stroked himself furiously. He, too, soon came, adding his ejaculate to the mess the others had made.

All three of them laid there, sated. Loki was the first to move, using magic to check Stephen’s throat for damage. All was well. He fell back to the bed with a smile. “That was most enjoyable.”

“Mm,” the sorcerer agreed.

“Fuck, yeah.” Tony climbed out of bed and got a couple of damp cloths. He tossed one to the god, and used the other to clean himself and Stephen. “Stephen, babe, how do you feel.”

“Perfect,” he slurred, still feeling relaxed and floaty.

“He's in subspace,” Stark observed.

Loki rolled to a clean space on the bed and pulled Stephen to him. “Then come join us that we may care for him.”

Tony joined them, sandwiching Strange between them. He and Loki wrapped their arms around the sorcerer and held him until he came back to them, content to be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
